Reading Alice Gilbert years of Moonlight academy
by maraudergirl15
Summary: It was a normal day at moonlight school of witchcraft an wizardly for the marauders james,remus,sirius,belle,peter until a books fall into the room about James kid can this book change the future or desroy it. also has Remus and Sirus kids plus Belles.
1. Chapter 1 description

Reading Harry Potter with a twist

Chapter description

In the magical school of Moonlight it was just a normal day for the marauders James,Sirius, Belle, Remus,and Peter till a book from the future comes about James and Miranda kid and Alice gilbert and her Friends which includes Sirius and Remus Daugher, And Belle's daugher. Can this books change the furture or destroy it.


	2. Chapter 2 what from the future

It was like any other day for the marauders they were all in the common room James and Sirius where thinking of new prank ideas, Remus was doing home work, Belle was reading a book, and Peter was eating. Sirius then said "I'm board".

Belle said "Sirius your always board why don't you do your homework or read or even go to sleep like Peter is doing right now".

Sirius and James looked over and sure enough Peter was sleeping and it was not even night time yet. James said "why don't we go prank someone like i don't know Snape".

Remus said "no lets not. besides Miranda well just yell at you too again".

Sirius said "and besides Remus and Belle can do are homework like always. I wish it was a full moon or something interesting will happen."

Just then a book fell out with a big thump and landed on the bed where Peter was and peter woke up and gave out a yelp in pain. there on the bed where seven books. Peter picked up the books and said "hey James do you have and relatives named Alice Gilbert"?

James and the other looked at the books and the seven books James said "no not that i know of".

Remus said "there's a note with the books".

Sirius read the note out loud:

**Dear James, Sirius, Remus, Peter, Belle,**

**The books you just received are from the future about a girl Named Alice Gilbert and her years through Moonlight school of Witchcraft and Wizerdly. The books well mention the events that will happen in the future. You can help change the future, and the events that will happen. You must not judge the people in the books and what happens. When you start to read People from the future will come and join you as you read the books on the side of the books are the years 1-7 and make sure that Miranda joins you in the reading see you soon. make sure you read the books straight through no skipping.**

**sincerely, **

**the golden 5**

Sirius got done reading and said "so what do you think do we go and read the books"?

Belle said " my fellow Marauders all in favoire of reading the future books raise your hands"!

James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter raised there hands to read the books.

James said "the question is where do we read the books i think we should read it in the room of requirement".

they all agreed to go there Remus said "now we go get Miranda and well be set".

when they went out of the room Miranda was setting in a sit by the fire. when she notice them she said " what are you five up too"?

James said "oh nothing Miranda love just wanted to see you and also want you to come with us".

Bella showed Miranda the note and she read the note and said "well we may as well go on and read the books nothing else to do it is christmas break".

so they went in the the library and thought about the room they wanted and the book case opened to the room. the room had a fire place and 6 sits and it was Gryffindor colors and had a book case. they all sat down on the couches and chairs and sat the books on the table. just then there was a flash of green. two girls appeared on the floor they saw that one of them had brown hair the other black. the brown haired girl said "where are we".

James spoke up and said "who are you"?

the girl turned around and the all gasped the girl had long brown curly hair that looked just like Lily and had hazel eyes just like James . She said "my name is Alice gilbert and this is my sister Margaret Gilbet. "

The other girl turned around and she had black curly hair just like James and had Miranda Eye color. she was also holding a black scottish Terrier in her arms and was wearing glassed. Remus said "are you the ones who wrote the note"?

Alice Said "yes me and my friends wrote the note and the books we want you to know about the future. the books are about my years at Moonlight".

Miranda said "so lets read".

so they all sat down. Alice and her sister sat in there own chair. James and Miranda sat on the love set. and Sirius, Remus, and Peter sat on the couch. and started to read the book.

* * *

**authors note: so this is the first chapter of a book that I thought of kind of like harry potter series but not. Different characters different school just names and kind of a twist of vampires diaries but give it a try.**


	3. Chapter 3 girl who lived

Alice said "So lets get started who wants to read".

James said " I will". Sirius said "I thought I never hear those words out of your mouth".

James read "**Chapter 1 The Girl who Lived**"

Remus and Peter Said "What does that mean"?

Alice said "you'll find out".

James started to read:

**Belle was out with her family and her two daughters Destiny and Stephanie. they were out shopping when Jasper said "Hey Emmett I bet I can run faster then you can".**

**Emmett laughed and said "No brother of mine you may be the best vampire fighter but I can run faster then you can".**

**Jasper said " Lets test that theory Emmett. any body else want to race with us".**

**Belle was not paying attention she was watching her daughters. when she felt a tap on her shoddier it was Rosabelle she said "Hey Salvatore I bit that you can not outrun me your so small and not that strong why we keep you in the family is beyond me."**

**Belle sighed Rosabelle did not like her at all she did not know why she was a vampire too but smiled here is a chance to show her up "Sure thing Rossey."**

**Jasper laughed and said "On the count of 3 1! 2! 3! Go"!**

**They all took off with a run then went vampire speed. Belle was passing Rosabelle and Alice. She was almost in front of Emmett and Jasper she was not even paying attention to her daughters who decided to roof hopping.**

Sirius laughed " Belle your daughters are fun roof hopping we should do that sometime here".

Belle said "sure".

Alice smiled this was going well and they all were so close.

**Bella stopped running when she heard the TV say "Just a couple minutes ago there was a death at Godric Hollow the death of Miranda****and James Gilbert".**

**Bella stopped she kept repeating over and over in her head it can't be true they are at home alive and with there kids.**

James stopped reading. Sirius said "you must have read it wrong it can't be true it just can't".

Miranda was hugging James crying her eyes out. Remus and Peter had there head down. Sirius kept repeating the same thing in his head. James and Miranda looked over at Alice who was tearing up and was holding Margaret in her lap. Miranda said "you never knew us did you".

Alice said "no but i heard stuff about you from your friends and other people".

James said "how did we die".

Alice said "OK i can only tell you some things. There was a prophecy written about a child that would bring down The dark wizard Shadow and that turned out to be me. James and Miranda had to go into hiding. They decided to have a secret keeper and that turned out to be Sirius but he decided to switch with one of his friends because they would Guss it was him. That is how you died the rest will be explained latter in the books".

they all nodded and James and Miranda went over to sit by Alice and Margaret.

**Bella called out "Jasper and Alice can you come here".**

**Jasper and Alice came. Bella said "can you watch my daughters why I go see my friends".**

**they nodded and went to get Bella's daughters. Bella got out her wand and teloported to Godric Hollow. When she got there she found James and Miranda house in ruins and Sirius with there kids.**

**Bella called out "Sirius what are you doing here not that i not happy to see you".**

**Sirius came over to Bella and said "I came to check on Miranda and James and found the house like this and James and Miranda dead and the Kids in the corner".**

James said " You saved mine and Miranda kids thank you".

Sirius said "what are friends and brothers for".

**Belle said "But how did they find out your the secret Keeper".**

**Sirius said "No not any more i switched with Peter to throw them off".**

**Bella said " But that would mean... But he was our friend... why would he... No".**

**Sirius said "I know. Belle I need you to do something for me can you take the kids I need to do something and if I don't come back raise the kids for James and Miranda . And please watch over Remus for me".**

**Belle looked around and said "I know what your going to do and I can't stop you but OK i'll do it".**

**Sirius gave Belle a hug and handed her the kids and went down the street wand ready.**

**Belle got the kids and teloported home. when she got in she looked at Alice and Elena, Jeremy and Margaret and said "why don't you go to the couch and play with my daughters".**

**Before she left she herd Alice and Elena say "Belle-Belle were are our parents".**

**Belle said "there in a better place".**

**as if they all knew they got close together and hugged each other. And just then her daughters came down stairs and saw the others and got on the couch with then and started to play with them. Bella thought "it would be nice to just raise them yourself they would learn about there world. But I can't its against the law for a vampire and a werewolf to adopt kids. So the only place to take them is Miranda's sisters house Jenna".**

Miranda said "your taking them to my sister's house".

Belle said "I Guss I am. You once said that you thought allot of Jenna more then your other sister. And Jenna is a witch and will tell them about it".

Miranda smiled and hugged her.

**Bella called out "Alice and Jazz can you come here for a moment."**

**Alice and Jasper came down the stairs at vampire speed. Bella said "I need to go somewhere can you watch my daughters for me".**

**they nodded and Bella went and got the potters kids and went to the car. when she got them in she thought "should I... I mean it will get me there fast... and it is a birthday present from my friends".**

**Belle pushed the button and the car went up in the air. The car was a present from the marauders. Sirius go the flying motor cycle why she got the flying car.**

James smiled and said "see Belle you love the flying car and it works too".

Bella smiled and said "I Guss it does prongs".

Sirius said "And i get a flying motor cycle to Cool".

**Belle was flying over Fells Church and landed in Jenna's yard. Bella got out of the car and the kids out went up to the door and knocked. Jenna opened the door and said "Belle what are you doing here not that i ain't happy to see you it is just a surprise... come on in Belle".**

**Belle came on in and hugged Jenna and sat on the couch with the potter kids. Belle explained what have happened and when Jenna was done crying said "And that is why I am here I want you to raise the kids because i can't because of the law that says I can't adopt and I fell something bad is going to happen to Sirius. So I thought of you".**

**Jenna smiled and said " Of course I'll raise the kids".**

**Belle and Jenna talked and just then there was a knock on the door it was the ministry of magic.**

James and Miranda said "what are they doing there ".

Alice said " you'll find out ".

Alice knew what was coming up and there was going to be a big commotion.

**Jenna went to the door and opened it the person that was there came in and said "Jenna Summerhold you have no right to have these kids we have come to take them away and take them to the right guardian Judith Summerhold".**

Miranda said "WHAT THEY CAN NOT LET MY KIDS GO TO MY SISTER SHE HATED MAGIC AND WILL NOT TELL MY KIDS ANYTHING"!

Alice said "Mom calm down it will be alright".

Miranda calmed down and was holding on to James.

**Jenna said "what my sister left in her will that if anything happens that me or her and James friends take in the kids".**

**The ministry people said "The oldest gets the kids and you will keep some of the kids why Judith gets the other two the ones that go to her are Alice Potter and Margaret Gilbert".**

**Belle yelled "WHAT YOU CAN NOT SPLIT THEM UP ESPECIALLY ALICE AND ELENA POTTER YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TOO"!**

**The ministry said "Isabella Salvatore you have no say in this matter and if you don't be quiet we will have to give you vervain to keep you quiet".**

**Bella was quiet after that. The ministry grabbed Alice and Margaret and was going to the door but Alice was putting up a fight so was Elena who was in the grip of Jenna. Alice bit the person hand and ran to Elana. Elana pulled the necklace that was around her and handed it to Alice it was a locket with a picture of her parents and the kids in it and on the front was vines with a rose on the front with a E on the front.**

**The ministry grabbed Alice and ran out the door into the car and drove away. Belle stood in the door way and looked up at the sky holding her own necklace that was in the shape of a golden M on a chain and was decorated with tiger paw prints it was the marauders necklace. Bella said "God please help Alice and Margaret get through this and help them find out who they are".**

**Why Alice and Margaret where delivered to there aunts house the world was in cheer of the down fall of The dark lord shadow raising there glasses and saying "TO THE GIRL WHO LIVED"!**

James said "that's the end of the chapter".

Remus said "Your the girl who lived"?

Miranda said "So you did go live with Judith".

Alice sighed and said"Yes I did but i turned out OK and Belle did try to let me live with Jenna even tried to let them live with her".

James turned to Bella and said "thank you for trying ".

Belle said "your welcome Prongs".

Alice said "Lets read the next chapter".

* * *

**Authors Note: So let me explain a few things Belle is a vampire-werewolf hybrid and Sirius is the person who was to protect the family. His boyfriend Remus did not know of the switch and it was a full moon he was not their. As the story goes buy you will understand.**


End file.
